vaxdatafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Server
Friendly Server *Server IP: 173.162.239.157 On this page, We have our servers Banned players and the list of Moderators, as well as Moderators that have been demoted. You can also view our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com Administrator ^_^ vaxgeek - Owner and Administrator of the Friendly Server 'Moderators' 'GigaMod' *EmpireOfSound *Delete_Repeat 'UltraMod' *poka_dot - EmpireOfSound *Glitoo - EmpireOfSound *King_Silas - EmpireOfSound 'SuperMod' *SaleenH4x0Raptor - EmpireOfSound *X_Zephyr''' - EmpireOfSound *ashadipenguin - EmpireOfSound *Elwynis - EmpireOfSound *DevilMillo - vaxgeek *Lord_Jones - EmpireOfSound *Chiconation - EmpireOfSound '''Mod *scrat_42 - EmpireOfSound *NinjaCupcakes_x - EmpireOfSound *Kewllikethat - Glitoo *RealElkGravy - vaxgeek *SmokeMyPenguin - EmpireOfSound *Nene559 - EmpireOfSound *goditshot - EmpireOfSound 'JrMod' *socks123456 - vaxgeek *URXP2ME - & Ashadipenguin *FuturisticOtter - & Ashadipenguin *Yuop33 - EmpireOfSound *emar1 - EmpireOfSound *tommyseedo92 - Delete_Repeat YouTube Team *EmpireOfSound *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact Our GigaMods EmpireOfSound *Steam: GlobalOpGex *E-Mail: QoreMC@Hotmail.com *YouTube: www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Koenegsig *Skype: Jako.Agera Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #Antker12 - PvP stealing - August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #green_glob - Tricking players to reveal their passwords; considered breaking civil rules - August 14th, 2012 - 1 month ~King_Silas~ #Jleg - Hacking/Flying & Killing players in spawn - August 14th, 2012 - 14 Days - Lord_Jones #Monster_1 - Cursing, Disobeying, Obvious Trolling - August 17, 2012 - Perm - #Cartabuny95 - grief - 8/19/12 - 7d - KS #hexonation - grief - 8/19/12 - 7d - KS #raffman5 -greif - 8/19/12 - 7d -DevilMillo #-greif- 8/19/12 7d -devilmillo #[Florland - greif - 8/19/12 - 7d -devilmillo #Ninjablake10 - Xray - August 19, 2012 - 7 days - #coreywirth - Grief and leaving sign with racial slur - August 20, 2012 - 7 day - #5o6 - Grief - August 21, 2012 - 7 Days - Ashadipenguin #Jrrikircon - Grief - August 20th, 2012 - 7 Days - #jaxn13 - Grief - 8/20/12 - 7 days - DevilMillo #Spooneypear -Grief - 8/20/12 - 7 Days -DevilMillo #Siris_230 -Grief/Burning Members - 8-20-12 - 5 Days - Lord_Jones #cashlong - refused to say oath, logged 4 times in 2 days saying "f mods" - August 20, 2012 - #me1858 - grief - 8/21/12 - 5d - KS #Pollum -Greif and Steal - 8/21/12 - 6d -DevilMillo #Mine_craft_man_3 - Perm Ban from before, Major Griefer - 8-21-12 - Perm - Lord_Jones #Shadowlover140 - Grief - August 21, 2012 - 7 Days - #Sethcrasher - Grief/abusing mods - Auguts 21, 2012 - 14 days - #bobdamahen -Greif- 8/21/12 - 7 days - DevilMillo #XxbonexX0351 - Killing players animals - August 22, 2012 - 7 days *Empire #SwitchBlade - BIG Greif - 8/22/12 - 7 days - =DevilMillo= #_STF_ - Setting off AntiCheat, use of Client - 3 days - August 23, 2012 *Empire #Armaddillo - Xray, Lying to Mods - 10 Days - August 23, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #nickee00 - Grief - 14 days - August 24, 2012 *Empire #fireskull103 - X-Strahl - 7 days - 8/23/12 - KS #mk47v16 - Grief - 2 Days - 8/23/12 - Lord_Jones #doctremer - Asking for passwords - ∞ - 8/23/12 - KS #goditshot - X-Ray (XD) - 5d - 8/23/12 - KS #Hamusa - Grief - 7 Days - 8/23/12 - Lord_Jones #strom535 - xrayer - 7 Days - 8/23/12 - Delete_Repeat #nachonator2000 - xrayer - 14 Days - 8/23/12 - Delete_Repeat #steefster - grief - 5 Days - 8/25/12 - Scrat_42 #Awesomeman218 - Grief - 2 Days - 8/24/12 - Lord_Jones #Curzonj - X-Strahl - 7d - 8/24/12 - KS #switchblade20 - Mod Abuse - 3days - 8/25/12 - NinjaCupcakes_x #Numberclowned - Advertising - 1 day - 8-25-12 - Ashadipenguin #Mcadam15 - Grief - 10 Days - 8-25-12 - Ashadipenguin #Greg99ist - Attempt to Steal land, Lying to Me - 1 Day - 8-25-12 - Ashadipenguin #Cookiemonstertay - Abusing Mods, Cursing - 7 day - 8-25-2012- Elwynis #thegallier - planetMC, abusing, cursing, warned 3 times & kicked - 7 day - 8-25-12 - RealElkGravy #modorbye - Grief - 7 Days - 8-26-12 - Scrat_42 #bbswrestling - Grief, lying - 14d - 8-26-12 - KS #cobrafb33 - x-ray - 14d - 8/26/12 - KS *Delete you locked his chests but didn't ban him? I got him to put all his diamonds and stuff into his chests, btw* #hellblood1 - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS #itehpotato - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #1eyewilly - Inactivity & Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #PhantomYoshi - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #mcconmat - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #BlueLogic123 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Ben_Magik - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #khoi2012 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #goditshot - X-Strahl - Demoted from Supermod to Mod - Demoted by King_Silas